


Married To An Idiot

by suzunesays



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Part of a giveaway for my 1000 follower milestone that I reached! This was a fluff prompt: "You're an idiot. I married an idiot." and the request was for Mitsuhide! I hope you enjoy, I love how sweet he is to MC!!





	Married To An Idiot

“Arg!! Everyone out!! I’m not going anywhere!”

You cried out in frustration, effectively clearing the room of all the maids who had been trying to help you get dressed for tonight’s banquet. Normally you wouldn’t require the help of others to help you dress, but as you were heavily pregnant with Mitsuhide’s first child… well… you really didn’t have a say in the matter.

And because you were so round, none of the fancy kimonos in the castle fit.

Your raging hormones getting the better of you, you slumped down onto the futon and began to cry. “I’m… SO… FAT! Nothing fits!!” Big fat tears rolled down your cheeks as you soaked the futon mattress beneath you. How could I go to the banquet with Mitsuhide like this? And there will be such beautiful court ladies there, making eyes at him. And I’ll be next to him, like a big, plump, pincushion! You cried even harder into the futon.

****

Mitsuhide strode down the corridor to your chambers, ready to escort you to the banquet as you both excitedly agreed to earlier this morning. When he rounded the corner and spotted the faces of all the worried maids in front of your room, the smile on his face dropped. 

“Milord Mitsuhide,” they bowed nervously. “Lady____, she wishes not to attend the banquet this evening.”

His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. “I see, you are dismissed.” The maids scurried off as your angry wails rang through the hallway. 

Mitsuhide stood outside your door and knocked quietly. “_____? It’s me. I’m coming in.”

You bolted upright in bed, snot and tears leaking from your face. “Wha?! No! You can’t!” You hurriedly tried to wipe your face with the back of your arms as the door slid open.

His heart dropped at the sight of your miserable state. Concern showing clearly on his face, he strode up to you and gently asked, “What’s wrong?”

You resolve to stay strong crumbled at the sight of his comforting face, “I...I just… *hic*... I’m so fat…. *hic* nothing *sniff* nothing f-fits meeee!” You burst into tears again. Mitsuhide gently took you into his chest as he surveyed the room. Sure enough, there were piles of kimono strewn across the room angrily, all deemed inadequate by your raging pregnancy hormones. He stroked your back soothingly. “Hey,” his voice was low and gentle, “Why don’t you go in something you’re comfortable in, hmm? No one expects you to be dressed-”

You cut him off and snapped, “I EXPECT to look good.” You pushed away from his chest in a huff.

“But why not be comfortable? You’re days away from-”

“BECAUSE! I want to show off in front of all those s-stupid court ladies… who… who… are going to s-steal you away from meeee!!” You burst into tears again, throwing yourself into his chest.

He smiled wryly. You never would have acted so freely in front of him before, but being pregnant had caused you to be much more open and cavalier with your emotions, whether they were good or bad.

He started to laugh despite your tears. You shot up and gave him a glare, “What’s so funny…”

Instead of answering, he grabbed your chin and gently tilted your face up to his, where he planted a sweet, soft kiss on your lips. He pulls back and chuckles, “You’re an idiot. I married an idiot.”

Your face flushed red, “What!”

He continued, “You honestly think those women interest me? You’re only as big as you are because you’re carrying my child. That I put in you, after many nights and days of passionate desire. Do you think my love for you could diminish so quickly? You truly are an idiot if you think so.” He leans down to kiss you again, this time a little more forcefully. You sigh in pleasure as he gently slips his tongue between your lips, determined to prove to you that you are still the only woman he’ll ever want. The kiss ends, and he pulls back, a playful smile on his lips.

Your face feels hot as you pant, trying to recover from the kiss. You mutter under your breath, “Now I don’t want to go to the banquet for other reasons…”

He laughs and brushes his thumb across your lips, “Maybe we can continue this after the banquet, then?” You nod as he pulls you to your feet, and helps you get dressed in a simple kimono. Before leaving the room he places a hand on your belly, rubs it softly, and places a gentle kiss on your cheek. “I love you, ____. You’re so beautiful to me.”


End file.
